La vida de una Parkinson
by B. F-Black
Summary: Cuando mueres no solo te despides de los que amas, si no que también recuerdas lo bueno y lo malo de tu vida, una slytherin nos contara su vida, los secretos que celosamente guardan las serpientes para si,ella nos contara... la vida de una Parkinson
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo la trama me pertenece.

OOOOOOO

20, 21, 22 ,23 ,24 y 25… cuanto las gotas de sangre que emana de mí, también cuanto los segundos que con el paso del tiempo se han convertido en minutos que llevo de mi agonía, una lenta, fría y silenciosa...

Lenta, ya es la tercera vez que empiezo a contar desde cero y sigo, son interminables los segundos que llevo aquí, desangrándome, sin compañía, como lo estuve y lo estaré siempre, lenta por los latidos de mi corazón que cada vez es más pausado, tranquilo y sin prisa alguna. Es cierto lo que dicen los muggles los números son infinitos, ojala la vida fuera así, infinita…

Fría… la temperatura, el aire, mi cuerpo, todo es frio, el suelo de piedra donde me estoy desangrando, el aire cada vez es más denso y pesado para respirar. Si ahora alguien se acercara a mí en medio de todo esto y me preguntara ¿Cómo ha sido mi vida? no dudaría en contestar les respondería qué ha sido fría, palabras que no solo describen mi vida, también como soy y lo que hay en mí.

De hecho desde mi nacimiento hasta el día de mi muerte que es lo que presiento ahora, han sido frías y vacías. Fría nací y fría moriré. Miro mi abdomen, veo como se desangra lentamente, sigo con mi cuenta y ahora voy en el 60, al parecer el tiempo pasa más deprisa cuando estas acompañada, bueno yo no estoy acompañada, más bien cuando te detienes a pensar y a observar.

Silenciosa, no tengo a alguien con quien platicara hora, aunque no creo que en estas circunstancias sea muy bueno platicar, pero al menos me serviría de consuelo saber que no moriré sin que nadie lo note, muchos me ven pero no me observan, solo formo parte del escenario, al único lugar que le podre llamar hogar, donde vive por 7 años, años que serán los mejores de mi vida, un lugar que me enseño muchas cosas pero me voy sin nada, aprendí que no siempre eres el dueño de tu vida, también aprendí que depende del lugar donde estés así es como te juzgaran, si eres un león dirán que eres valiente y honorable, si tu lugar es junto a los tejones sabrán que eres leal y honesto, al eres una águila te consideraran inteligente y sabio, pero si formas parte como yo del nido de las serpientes pensaran que eres frio, arrogante, ambicioso, pero no todos cumplimos con todos los requisitos, fingimos y creamos un caparazón ante los demás.

Este lugar es mi hogar, Hogwarts.

Sé que pronto moriré, puedo sentirla, y verla. Siento como mi cuerpo es menos pesado a causa de la sangre que pierdo, ya casi no escucho mi respiración ni mi corazón, pero si puedo verla, veo como me desangro, mi ropa esta rasgada al igual que mi piel y mi rostro, uno que un día fue hermoso piel pálida, labios carnosos y rosados, ojos verde esmeralda hermosos, yo era hermosa, me consideraron la princesa de slytherin, mi casa. Pero ahora no hay belleza, lo que era antes fue destruido.

Mi vista se agudiza más es gracioso, ya que no me servirá después, sé que dentro de unos minutos moriré, pero tengo que ser fuerte y resistir, tengo que cumplir una promesa, una de amor…

Dirán que los slytherin están educados para no sentir ningún tipo de emoción ni aprecio a alguien, pero no, los seres humanos sienten, y eso no nos excluye a nosotros, nosotros demostramos el amor y aprecio a alguien de diferente manera, una que muchos de ustedes no entenderían, pensarían que es un poco narcisista y masoquista, pensarían tantas cosas de nosotras las serpientes que ahora son erróneas.

Como ya les dije desde que llegamos tenemos que crear una máscara dura y fría. Esto nos distingue de los demás, a muchos de nosotros desde niños nos han educado para cumplir una meta y esa es: convertirnos en mortífagos.

Seguir y obedecer a un mestizo con ideales estúpidos, pero es eso o morir, no nos quedan muchas opciones y las únicas, siempre nos llevan a un solo final, la muerte. Puedes morir "honradamente" como les dijeron algunos el día de su iniciación, defendiendo a los tuyos, a los de tu sangre, sangre pura, o morir como un cobarde que es al no aceptar tu destino.

piensan que nosotros los mortífagos pelean para un solo objetivo, una meta y un bando, pero no, no todos pelean por un solo objetivo algunos pelean para sobrevivir , otros para salvar a su familia, en las metas solo hay dos, una es para que todo esto acabe, ser libres, yo estoy tratando de cumplir esta, sin embargo no creo poder ver un mañana, y la meta más importante para los que son fieles seguidores a voldemort es el poder, algo etéreo que no servirá de mucho y que tampoco será eterno, como dicen los muggles "todo tiene su fin" y esto no es la excepción.

el bando, dicen que al tener una calavera y una serpiente en tu antebrazo izquierdo te hace parte de un bando, pero eso no es más que una puta mentira, formamos parte de una lado que es el malo, pero no un bando.

El bando lo eliges tú, tu escoges para quien y para que quieres pelear, yo, Pansy Parkinson, elegí luchar para mí, peleare para salir de esta miseria que me condeno mi padre, para seguir viviendo, para empezar desde cero, para poder tener una futuro, para ser alguien nuevo, romper las reglas que me han impuesto, para ser libre, peleare… para mí.

Han pasado cinco minutos y sigo aquí viva, bueno a esto no se le puede decir vivir esto es, no morir. En una de mis salidas secretas al mundo muggle escuche que a la hora de morir ves un túnel con una luz blanca y brillante, también que ves pasar frente a tus ojos toda tu vida, aunque talvez esto no aplique en mi caso, tan solo tengo 17 años y no he vivido tanto.

Pero nada… no ha ocurrido nada, no hay un túnel brillando, tampoco veo lo que hice en mi vida, puede ser una señal, una que he estado esperando durante cinco minutos, que es la de seguir viva.

Mis esperanzas se esfuman tan rápido como llegaron, ya no siento mis extremidades, talvez sea la mejor forma de morir, lenta pero sin dolor. Aunque si me preguntaran, como sería la forma en que yo quisiera morir les diría que rápida y dolorosa, parecerá masoquista pero así, el dolor no duraría tanto, pero a todo hay que buscarle el lado positivo sin importar las circunstancias, me pongo a pensar y trato de meditar, ya han pasado 15 segundos y no encuentro algo bueno, siento como mi pecho y mis pulmones hacen presión en mí, tengo que ser fuerte y resistir.

Dicen que el dolor es mental, talvez si me mantengo distraída pensando en otra cosa probablemente y si lo que dicen es cierto, deje de sentir dolor, veamos… así¡ es bueno morir de una manera lente ya que así tienes tiempo para meditar, pensar y analizar, lo bueno y lo malo que has hecho, también puedes conocerte, conocer a los demás y todo lo que te rodea ya sean persona u objetos, yo por ejemplo no me había percatado de que las paredes del castillo tienen unos vitrales con colores vivos, algunos forman figuras que se mueven y otros simplemente siguen un patrón de colores, pero aun así el más sencillo vitral es hermoso.

También puedo ver a algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts que no había visto antes, talvez morir no sea tan malo, pero no, tengo que verlo antes de partir, tengo que decirle que lo amo, y también decirle adiós…

De pronto siento la necesidad de cerrar mis ojos, respiro profundamente, y me relajo, no sé cuantos segundos llevo así pero los abro, pensé que probablemente podría aparecer en otro lugar muy lejos de todo esto, pero no es así, sigo aquí, tirada en el suelo viendo como mi abdomen se desangra, viendo como todos se atacan, como van cayendo lentamente para después cerrar sus ojos y sumirse en un sueño profundo y eterno del que nunca despertaran, al igual que yo.

Muchos talvez están pasando por lo mismo que yo, algunos apenas empiezan este largo recorrido antes de su muerte, para después pasar a ella, u otros que fueron los primeros en caer ya estarán en ella. Al parecer esta agonía tardara un poco, cierro mis ojos como si me dispusiera a dormir, en la oscuridad empiezo a ver imágenes al principio borrosas y lejanas pero después se tornan claras, creo que ya es el momento de ver mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, ahora solo falta esperar a ese dichoso túnel.

Las imágenes vienen y van rápidamente, son muy pocas las que logro recordar y las pocos que recuerdo están llenas de sentimientos ocultos , que las serpientes guardamos celosamente para nosotros, los recuerdos no van conforme a la edad, en mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa real, no una de burla o arrogancia, lo que logra sacarme esa sonrisa es el recuerdo el día en que lo conocí, teníamos cinco años desde entonces no he dejado de pensar en él, los recuerdos avanzan muy pocos son del pasado la mayoría son de hace algunos años, meses e incluso días, si les mostrara mis recuerdo algunos no los entenderían, así que por que no les cuanto mi vida… mi corta y bella vida, la vida de una serpiente, la vida llena de secretos de una slytherin, la vida de una sangre pura que vivió bajo estándares, la vida de la princesa de slytherin, la simple y a la vez complicada vida de una mujer, les contare mi vida, la vida de una Parkinson, la vida de … _Pansy Parkinson…_

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 **N / A:** Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, si es así dejen review, hasta la próxima.


	2. Infancia

Al ser una integrante de una de las familias sangre pura más ricas y antiguas del mundo mágico pensaran que mi vida desde mi infancia fue perfecta, pero nunca fue así, tenía lo que quería pero no lo que necesitaba en realidad.

Tuve lo mejor, pero no con quien compartirlo, mi madre me demostró su amor a su manera, o sea dejándome a cargo de unos elfos domésticos, que buena forma de demostrarme su amor ¿no? Pero eso nunca me importo, mi padre siempre fue un hombre de negocios y lo único que le interesaba en la vida era, dinero, y conservar el apellido.

Lo primero siempre lo tuvo, pero para su desgracia lo segundo no ya que yo nací, aunque no por eso lo decepcione es más yo demostré ser todo lo que mi padre espero, para el siempre fui su princesita que con el tiempo se convirtió en una hermosa mujer, nunca he sido modesta, de lo poco que mi madre me enseño es que si eres hermosa hay que sacarle provecho.

Volviendo al tema de mi padre, yo tenía que demostrar que era perfecta, es ahí donde el tomo la decisión de convertirme en mortifago, pero no hay que adelantarse, todo a su tiempo.

Regresando a mi infancia, nunca supe lo que era el amor, no supe lo que era que te dieran un beso de las buenas noches como lo llaman los muggles, ni tampoco pude saber cómo eran esos abrazos y besos de las madres que según son el remedio ideal para todo, en pocas palabras nunca supe lo que era el amor.

Lo más cercano a eso, fue el cariño que me dio Felicia, la elfa domestica que estaba a mi cuidado, en ella pude ver, valentía, fortaleza y sabiduría, me demostró que todos tenemos un lado humano, algunos más ocultos que otros pero dentro de nosotros siempre habrá algo.

A mis padres nunca les gusto que le tomara aprecio a los elfos, no entendía el porqué, si ellos conmigo eran buenos yo con ellos porque no. Como la mayoría de los días mis padres salían a fiestas por las noches yo me quedaba en casa sola con los elfos, Felicia me trataba como una hija, esa noche baje de mi habitación y fui al gran salón a jugar, Felicia fue conmigo, cuando ellos iban a fiestas siempre llegaban a altas horas de la noche así que no había problema, pero esa noche fue la excepción, llegaron unas horas después ,yo aún seguía jugando, al salir de la chimenea lo que vieron fue a Felicia sentada en el suelo, y junto a ella yo, después lo que ocurrió fue rápido, mi padre apuntándole a Felicia con la varita, Felicia tirada en el suelo suplicando, después mi padre mandándole crucius a la criatura y ella retorciéndose de dolor.

Los minutos fueron eternos, mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas, yo rogándole a mi padre que dejara de torturarla, mi madre sosteniéndome en sus brazos, yo oculte mi rostro en su cuello. Después de que deje de oír a mi padre pronunciar la maldición, me dijo: " los elfos son inferiores a nosotros, no debes juntarte jamás con ellos" y sin más salió del lugar, con la cabeza en alto, sentí la mano de mi madre tomar la mía y jalarla con delicadeza para salir de ahí, caminamos lentamente ,salí, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a Felicia; una llena de compasión, por verla ahí en suelo; de ternura como ella me miraba, de culpa si yo no hubiera salido de mi habitación esa noche ella seguiría siendo mi amiga, mi confidente y acompañante; una mirada de agradecimiento por haberme cuidado todo este tiempo, y una mirada de despedida, sabía que de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarían.

Ese día aprendí algo que me serviría para toda la vida, los sentimientos son tu debilidad, esa noche llore como nunca, la mañana siguiente la Pansy Parkinson dulce, inocente, pura, sumisa y frágil, se convirtió, en alguien fuerte, fría y madura.

Volví a nacer, me coloque mi mascara para no quitármela nunca más. Mis predicciones fueron correctas, mi padre dejo de consentirme, dejo de verme como su princesita, las cosas a partir de esa noche jamás volvieron a ser las mismas.

Ahora me quito mi mascara, me olvido de mi pasado, en el infierno no me servirá de nada, sé que iré al infierno puesto que jamás fui un alma pura.

Una lagrima traicionera sale de mis ojos verdes, los recuerdos de mi infancia siempre serán mis fantasmas que me atormentaran de por vida.

Cuando muchos aprendían a caminar, yo estaba aprendiendo los modales para la mesa, cuando apenas corrían, yo estaba aprendiendo las artes oscuras, y cuando sus padres firmaban un contrato para asegurarse de que sus hijos recibieran una buena educación, los míos estaban firmando un contrato de matrimonio.

Mi vida desde niña siempre fue dura y fría. Tenía que aprender a crecer rápido o sería una presa fácil. Pero… siempre hay una luz al final del túnel oscuro ¿no?

Mi luz tiene un nombre y apellido: Blaise Zabini.

lo conocí en una reunión que las familias más influyentes y poderosas en el mundo mágico hacían cada mes, mi primera impresión de él fue que era un niño muy tonto y estúpido, talvez no ayudo mucho las circunstancias en que nos conocimos, fue en el patio trasero de la familia Malfoy, yo acababa de salir del gran salón, y fue ahí cuando lo vi, bueno más bien vi su espalda y su trasero, estaba de frente a un árbol, no sabía lo que hacía, lo único que veía era su espalda y como su trasero se movía de un lado al otro.

Me pareció gracioso y muy curioso, camine en silencio para que él no se percatara de mi presencia, una vez que quede junto a él pude ver lo que hacía, hice una mueca de asco y le dije un poco exaltada e indignada: "¡pero que rayos haces niño asqueroso para eso existen los baños, para que hagas tus necesidades!"- si el muy idiota estaba orinando en un árbol, no le di tiempo de decir nada ya que después me fui. Vaya la forma de conocer al hombre que tiempo después terminaría amando.

No sabía cuál era su nombre ni tampoco me importaba, para mi desgracia lo volví a ver después, pero ahora de una manera un poco más decente, lo encontré atrás de unas esculturas de mármol junto a un niño rubio, piel pálida y ojos grises, los dos estaban riendo al parecer estaban escondiéndose alguien ya que unos minutos después dos chicos llegaron corriendo, agitados, sudorosos y con caras teñidas de un rosa a causa del cansancio.

Me acerque a ellos para presentarme, como lo haría una señorita según mi madre: -Hola soy Pansy Parkinson- dije mientras estiraba mi pequeña y delicada mano para hacer un saludo formal con ellos. El niño rubio fue el único que estiro su mano pálida y fría e hiso una pequeña reverencia y respondió:- Hola Parkinson yo soy malfoy, Draco Malfoy- dijo con tono orgulloso y egocéntrico a mi parecer.

Mira al moreno que se encontraba al lado de Malfoy, esperando un saludo de su parte, el cual nunca llego, lo único que hizo fue mirarme de arriba abajo después solo asintió con su cabeza, como si fuera un saludo, después de ese gesto desvió la mirada. Draco al ver la escena rodo los ojos, al parecer el ya conocía el comportamiento de su amigo así que no le extraño:- Parkinson, él es Blaise Zabini- comento el chico.

Ahora que lo pienso todos éramos más felices de niños, sin ninguna preocupación ni estar pensando que podríamos caer muertos en cualquier momento. Draco y Blaise se veían tan tiernos, felices e inocentes con ese brillo especias en su mirada y con un par de hoyuelos graciosos adornando sus mejillas cada vez que reían.

En la fiesta no los volví a ver hasta seis años más tarde en el andén 9 y ¾, conocía a sus familias ya que mi padre hacia negocios con ellos, sabía que probablemente estudiaríamos juntos, así que tenía que aprender a soportarlos.

Ese era mi plan, tratar de soportarlos a ambos, pero con el tiempo les fui tomando cariño a ambos, aunque a uno le mas que al otro, estábamos ahí para quien lo necesitara. Yo antes de los once años tenía una imagen de ellos muy errónea, y por supuesto ellos también de mí. El vacío que sentía antes de venir al colegio con el tiempo se fue llenando.

Miro a mí alrededor y recuerdo cuantas cosas compartimos los tres aquí en el comedor, tanto buenas como malas, estando los tres juntos podíamos ser quienes éramos en realidad.

Nuestra amistad creció, yo a ellos los veo como los hermanos que nunca pude tener, y viceversa, los tres éramos la familia que siempre quisimos tener, nos convertimos en nuestros cómplices, cofres que guardan secretos, cada uno con su propia personalidad nos complementábamos, Draco era el inteligente y el guapo, Blaise era el que siempre nos lograba sacar una sonrisa y además era el que muchas veces pensaba con la cabeza fría, y yo… yo era la parte fémina del trio, no era solo la cara bonita, también hacía planes, y era lista, aún sigo siendo lista.

Distintos en todos los sentidos, pero las serpientes siempre tiene algo que común que es ser fría, y calculadora. Ante los demás demostrábamos ser inferiores, pero cuando estábamos solos éramos solo nosotros mismos.

Con nuestras diferencias demostrábamos ser lo que nuestros padres esperaban de nosotros, nos convertimos en lo que querían, un Malfoy, un Zabini y una Parkinson, nos convertimos en el… _trio de plata._

La infancia de los tres no fue fácil, siempre con problemas y complicaciones.

Miro el lugar donde se supone que debe de estar la mesa de slytherin, aún recuerdo el día en que llegue a howgarts, fue increíble, llegue al gran comedor no conocía a nadie sabía que los hijos de los socios de mi padre estarían aquí, pero nunca tuve el gusto de conocerlos, vi a una niña con cabello alborotado y castaño, me acerque a ella y le dije con mi mejor sonrisa: Hola soy Pansy Parkinson- le dije tratando de sonar amble. Se volteo para mirarme y me extendió la mano:- Hermione Granger- cuando la vi me pareció amable, no quede junto a ella en lo que seleccionaban a los demás, cuando llego me momento, yo no estañaba emocionada ni tampoco ilusionada por saber en qué casa me pondrían, ya que yo sabía que me mandarían a slytherin.

El sombrero me llamo, me senté en el banco y después de un rato grito:-slytherin- eso corroboro mis sospechas, mire a la mesa de las serpientes y estallaron en aplausos, me dirigí a mi asiento, busque con la mirada a alguien conocido pero no encontré a nadie, después de unos diez minutos el sombrero llamo a la castaña que acababa de conocer, no sabía en qué casa la podrían mandar así que decidí esperar, pensé que podríamos ser unas buenas amigas hasta que el sombrero grito:- gryffindor- nunca me había planteado esa opción.

Así siguieron llamando a todos los de primero, me encontré con Draco y con Zabini que solo hicimos una inclinación con la cabeza en forma de saludo. Cuando nos encaminamos con los jefes de nuestras casas, me encontré con la mirada de Granger, sabía que nuestra amistad no podría ser, y es ahí donde años después me dedique a insultarla.

Siempre admire la valentía de ella, aunque nunca lo admitiría, los primeros años fueron difíciles aunque con el tiempo te acostumbras o eso tratas, ya que siete años de tu vida convivirás con ellos.

Aprendí muchas cosas, aprendí que incluso lo que te hace fuerte a veces puede ser tu mayor debilidad, que no todos son tus amigos tan solo son tus compañeros que no debes confiar en nadie, a menos que ellos también confíen en ti; eso fue lo que nos pasó a nosotros, confiamos.

Para poder sobrevivir tienes que aliarte y para eso necesita crear una reputación. Y eso fue lo que hice, me convertí en el estereotipo perfecto para un slytherin. Mi pasado nunca fue bueno, pero me llevo muchas cosas de él, hice cosas de lo que nunca me voy a arrepentir.

Una infancia dura es lo que te hace fuerte, y mejor, una infancia como la mía es una mierda, porque yo lo decidí así, no me arrepiento de eso, mi vida siempre fue dura, fría y solitaria, desde que nace hasta su muerte.

Y esa fue mi infancia, mi linda y dulce infancia.


	3. Juventud

Trato de mover mis manos, para ver si no he perdido la movilidad completamente, al parecer no, es una buena noticia, talvez podría salir de aquí caminando, hago un esfuerzo por tratar de levantarme un poco impulsándome con mis piernas, pero no las siento, no me responden, parece que mi cuerpo se dividió en dos.

Me siento tan impotente, mi varita esta junto mi mano derecha, con un movimiento la podría tener en mi poder nuevamente, pero no es así, solo puedo mover mis dedos y no es lo suficiente como para poder alcanzarla.

Draco me dijo que vendría por mí para encontrarnos con Blaise, pero no lo veo, talvez este en la torre de astronomía, o en la sala de los menesteres, probablemente también luchando por salvar su vida, yo confió en él, nunca rompe una promesa.

Zabini… él es harina de otro costal, el desde que se inició como mortifago trata de mantenerse al margen, aunque eso es casi imposible, trata de ser positivo, él es como uno de los pilares de Draco, otro de sus pilares es su madre, ella es fuerte por Draco, de hecho todos somos fuertes por él, sabemos que dentro de el hay un niño pequeño que se esconde tras una máscara de frialdad, y con un paso en falso, se desmorona.

Todos en esta guerra tenemos debilidades y fortalezas, unas escondidas que esperan ser descubiertas, u otras que están ahí pero las ocultamos, nuestras fortalezas pueden ser nuestra destrucción, pero en ocasiones, nuestras debilidades, son las que nos hacen cada vez más fuertes. Contradictorio no? Pero así son las cosas.

Una lagrima se asoma por mis ojos, los cierro y dejo que la gota de agua salda trace su camino por mi mejilla, si mi vida fuera diferente yo ahora no estaría aquí, perdiendo sangre, ni preparándome para mi muerte. Pero uno nunca escoge su vida, ni su destino, como en mi caso.

Yo nuca escogí ser mortifaga, de hecho mi padre ha tomado muchas decisiones, desde lo que será de mi futuro y también con quien me casare. Al no tener herederos varones, yo tuve también que asumir los papeles de un hijo varón inexistente, y eh ahí la razón por la cual soy mortifaga además de otras razones.

Muchos hijos sangre pura de mi generación lo son, así que no soy la única. Mi padre siempre ha sido un hombre de carácter complejo, y por razones hereditarias yo también lo soy; desde que mi prometido se murió, ah sí lo olvidaba, como les dije mis padres hicieron un contrato de matrimonio con otra familia sangre pura obviamente, pero por razones misteriosas del destino, mi ex-esposo murió. Viuda antes del matrimonio que cómico no.

Pero como les seguí contando, mi padre desde mi juventud trato de buscarme pareja, busco pero no encontró, si fuera por él, yo podría quedar solterona, pero por mis acciones se vio obligado a buscarme otro matrimonio. Él decía que yo podría deshonrar a la familia, JA. Como si tuviéramos.

Pero al contarles esto, también les tendré que contar porque se vio obligado. Digamos que yo cuando tenía unos 14, 15 años era algo así como una puta.

Pero no una cualquiera, sino que una decente, pero eso sí, una puta en potencia, anduve con muchos, pero solo eran para pasar un buen rato razón por la cual piensan que soy una zorra, pero solo de bragas afuera soy puta y de bragas adentro soy pura e inocente; coqueta siempre, pero nada de meter mano.

Como les decía, busco hasta debajo de las piedras para buscarle un esposo a su querida hijita, pero no cualquier esposo, tiene que ser: una sangre pura, guapo, con dinero. Alguien perfecto.

No había muchos para escoger, y los pocos que había estaban comprometidos o no eran interesantes para mí .Estuvo a punto de comprometerme con Malfoy, por mí no había problema, y por él tampoco los dos nos teníamos cariño así que las cosas no serían malas además yo tenía un plan; que era casarme con Draco mi padre así se quedaría tranquilo y cuando pase el tiempo yo me iría y tendría un nueva vida, plan perfecto, pero tenía que llegar la pequeña Greengrass a destruir mi plan de vida.

Los Greengrass firmaron un contrato con los padres de mi amigo para que su pequeña hija tonta se casara con Draco. Es ahí cuando mi plan planeado en cinco minutos se vino abajo. Y entra en escena otra vez mi padre buscando otro esposo, y llegó el turno de Nott, ese chico siempre callado, cabello castaño, ojos azules que te hacían perderte en ellos, y piel pálida, también integrante de la pandilla de Draco pero nunca tuve el horror de conocerlo, para que negarlo, el chico daba mucho miedo aunque al mismo tiempo tenía ese algo que me intrigaba, callado, excéntrico, él era simplemente espeluznante, sabia de su existencia pero nuca en mi estadía en el colegio supe que rayos hacía, sabía que era estudioso, estaba en la biblioteca o en la sala común con un libro. Perfecto, cumplía con los estándares de cálida de mi padre.

Rio al recordar el día en que fue a mi mansión en vacaciones con su padre, el señor Nott, para firmar el contrato de matrimonio con mis padres, nos veíamos muy graciosos, yo me veía muy pequeña a comparación de él, yo vestía con un hermoso vestido color verde botella largo hasta el suelo, sin tirante alguno, me hacía ver más atractiva de lo que siempre he sido, y mi cabello negro lacio cayendo como cascada por mi espalda y hombros, parecía una muñequita de porcelana; y el alto, porte aristocrático, algo que tienen en común todos los hombres sangre pura, vestía pantalón negro hecho a su medida, camisa negra de satín, anudada a su cuello una corbata del mismo color asiendo juego con su atuendo, cabello algo alborotado pero eso le daba un toque sexy y atractivo.

Parecíamos agua y aceite, iguales pero tan diferentes, pero al parecer el destino tenía pensado algo diferente para él, ya que unos días después de firmar el contrato, el señor tenebroso, lo mando a una misión, del cual nunca llego, nadie sabe si murió o escapo cuando la ocasión se le presento; por lo que un día escuche a Malfoy decirle a Zabini, Nott desde que lo iniciaron como mortifago, tenía un plan para escapar; al parecer mi hipótesis es correcta, los calladitos son los peores. Como me gustaría poder haber tenido la misma oportunidad que él.

Al quedarme viuda por segunda vez, llegue a pensar que tenía un suerte de mierda, ya que al parecer todo lo que todo se involucra conmigo, muere, o desaparece. Paso un mes y no hubo más visitas a la mansión para encontrarme con algún pretendiente, pero seguía demostrando ser una puta.

Una mañana durante el desayuno, vi una lechuza gris aleteando hacia mí, se posó frente donde yo estaba y vi que en cada pata tenia atada una carta, una iba dirigida a mí, "Pansy P." y la otra a… Blaise, eso sí fue algo extraño, pero lo más raro fue que las cartas eran entregadas por la misma lechuza que me daba las cartas cuando mi padre me informaba que tenía nuevo esposo.

Una mueca de indiferencia se dibujó en mi cara, aunque dentro de mi yo estaba feliz, ahora que recuerdo nunca había estado tan feliz ni emocionada en mi vida, si fuera por mi yo iría a casa en ese momento, le di un trozo de pan al ave en forma de recompensa, después de comer voló a donde Blaise y este hiso lo mismo. La semana paso sumamente lenta. Cuando llego el día, me desperté más temprano de lo usual, me puse lo mejor para la ocasión y me fui al pueblo de Hogsmeade, compre unas cuantas cosas que me hacían falta y me aparecí en la mansión.

Pensé en varias ocasiones en decirle a Zabini que si nos íbamos juntos pero parecería una desesperada, así que desistí. Cuando llegue lo primero que vi fue a mi padre, sentado con un vaso de wisky en la mano, tosí para llamar su atención, parecía muy distraída, como taciturno, algo extraño, pero no comente nada; él siempre me recibía con un: "ya era hora", "por fin llegas", o simplemente me dirigía una mirada y se iba, pero no esta vez, se levantó de su asiento y camino a mí, y con lo que sucedió me quede impactada: me abrazo, nunca había recibido un abrazo de mi padre, de hecho nunca había recibido una muestra de afecto por parte de él.

Los segundos que siguieron después del abrazo, yo aún seguía en estado de shock mi boca formando una "o" y cada brazo a un costado, podía sentir como mi padre temblaba lentamente y sollozaba, nunca lo había visto llorar, cuando mi cerebro termino de procesar la información en ese momento abrí la boca para hablar y preguntar le que ocurría, pero la pregunta jamás salió de mi boca porque la puerta se abrió asiendo un ruido escandaloso, que saco a mi padre del trance y volvió a tomar postura.

La causante del ruido fue nada más y nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange, esa mujer solo con su presencia lograba erizarme el pelo, paso su lengua por sus dientes mostrando una sonrisa sínica:" el señor los espera… ". Siseo, dicho esto salió sin esperar respuesta.

Mi padre me tomo del brazo delicadamente, como nunca lo había hecho y me dirigió al sótano donde estaban los calabozos, el trayecto fue silencioso, de vez en cuando mi padre me dirigía una mirada de… tristeza, angustia, y algo más que no logre descifrar en ese momento; y aun no lo logro.

Llegamos a la puerta, la abrió para dejarme pasar a mi primero, cuando pase junto a él me dijo en un susurro: "lo siento pero no tengo alternativa", no entendí a lo que se refería, seguí mi camino miraba de reojo a mis lados, había muchos mortífagos con capuchas y sus máscaras, otros solo descubriendo su cara. Todos abrían paso dejando un pasillo para que yo caminara, cuando llegue ante el señor tenebroso, me quede muda, mis manos me sudaban, tenía escalofríos, mi corazón sentía que se me salía, y en mi estómago como un vuelco, algo indescriptible.

De ahí lo que paso fue rápido, todo ocurrió como un flashazo, el señor tenebroso sin decir una palabra, tomo mi brazo izquierdo y con su varita apunto, empezó a murmurar algo que no logre escuchar, y diez segundo después me encontraba como ahora en el suelo retorciéndome del dolor, gritando a mas no poder, antes de quedar inconsciente pude escuchar como la puerta se abrió y entro… Blaise. Mi corazón salto de alegría, vi como caminaba, me dirigió una mirada de lastima y ternura, a él también le ocurrió lo mismo, pero el resistió más, baje mi cabeza para ver mi antebrazo, lo último que vi antes de quedar inconsciente fue la marca tenebrosa.

Cierro los ojos instintivamente al recordar ese día, los abro y miro al mismo lugar ahí sigue, inmóvil y legible. En mi juventud mi vida dejo de ser mía y paso a ser de un mago sin nariz. Ese día pensé que me convertiría en la señora Zabini pero el destino no quería eso para mí.

Empiezo a perder noción de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, ya no siento mi cuerpo, mi respiración se hace casi nula al igual que mis esperanzas para morir, lo último que escucho antes que dar mi último respiro es a alguien:" ¡PANSY!" mi nombre se escucha tan bien viniendo de esa voz, sonrió ante tal pensamiento, cierro los ojos, y me sumerjo en un sueño profundo…


	4. Madurez y Vejez

Sus pasos siempre seguros, los zapatos de tacón resonaban en el camino, el cielo estaba despejado debido a la estación del año en que se encontraban primavera, para ser exactos 2 de mayo.

Se dirigió a una estructura de piedra, en ella tenía grabadas el nombre de el…

Ya habían pasado 8 años desde su muerte, el la salvo, la ayudo a salir viva de ahí, del lugar del que ella pensó que sería su muerte. Lo último que pensó que escucharía seria su nombre viniendo de él. Después todo se tornó oscuro. Cuando despertó, estaba en el hospital San Mungo, en una silla no muy alejada de la cama donde ella estaba, estaba un hombre rubio, ojos grises que ahora se encontraban cerrados. Ahí se encontraba su amigo Draco malfoy.

Trato de acomodarse quedando en una posición más cómoda, de su boca salió un quejido, apenas audible pero hiso que el rubio despertara, se levantó con preocupación caminando a ella: "¿Cómo estás?" pregunto una vez llegando a su lado tomando ambas manos de la chica: "Bien… bien": respondió la pelinegra soltándose delicadamente de su agarre. Pansy parpadeo por unos segundos, tratando de recordar lo sucedido: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" dijo mientras se colocaba una mano en la cabeza masajeándosela:" Dos días". Le contesto Draco con voz gruesa, mirándola "¿Dónde está Blaise": con la mirada busco por la habitación algún rastro del moreno, pero ningún indicio de él, al no escuchar respuesta por parte del platinado, volvió a preguntar con voz firme:" ¿Dónde está Blaise?". Draco evito su mirada, se volteo dándole la espalda a la cama, puso ambas manos en su nuca y titubeo entre contestarle a su amiga: "Él te salvo Pansy". Fue lo único que Pansy recibió como respuesta.

"Si sé que me salvo, lo escuche llamarme. ¿Dónde está?". Draco Malfoy nunca se había sentido tan impotente, ver ahí a su amiga preguntando por Zabini le estrujo el corazón, sabía que ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, tenía el presentimiento de que había algo más que simple de cariño entre ellos, fue cómplice de los sentimientos ocultos que ambos guardaban, solo el observaba lo que miradas inocentes y gestos de cariño ocultaban.

"El… murió Pansy": su voz se quebró y unas lágrimas salieron de sus orbes grises, mira a la cama, y ahí estaba ella, con una mano tapándose la boca y con la otra mano tomando fuertemente la sábana blanca haciéndola un puño sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza que ejercía, ojos vidriosos, mirada perdida y una lagrima escapándose hasta su barbilla, estaba en shock, no podía creerlo, el hombre que amaba murió salvándola, su cerebro reacciono después, comenzó a temblar y sollozar ocultando su rostro de entre sus piernas que las tenía abrazadas a su pecho.

Negó con la cabeza y miro a Draco esperando que lo que le haya dicho fuera mentira: "!NO, NO, NO EL NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO, EL NO¡ Draco… por favor" su voz se fue ahogando a causa de las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en su garganta. "Lo siento Pansy pero… ya no está" le costó tanto pronunciar las tres últimas palabras. Draco al ver echa un ovillo a su amiga, a la que con el tiempo considero su hermana, se sentó junto a ella, la abrazo de manera sobre protectora, ofreciéndole su hombro para llorar la perdida de alguien que ambos querían mucho.

Ese día fue de llanto y tristeza, fue la madre de Blaise, la señora Zabini sabia del amor que su hijo le tenía a su amiga, fue a visitar a Pansy, le entrego un dije tenía a dos serpientes engarzadas de color plateado, una tenía una esmeralda incrustada, Pansy la tomo dudosa, cuando lo tomo sintió que tenía algo grabado en la parte trasera miro la parte de atrás y con caligrafía pulcra tenía el nombre de **: Blaise Zabini**. Y la que tenía la esmeralda decía: **Pansy Parkinson**. Después de leer, busco la mirada de la señora Zabini, sus miradas chocaron verde con negro, miradas muy distintas pero con un mismo sentimiento, tristeza por la pérdida de un ser amado muy importante para ellas, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, la madre del moreno y Pansy se abrazaron dándose el pésame mutuo, la ojiverde paso una semana en el hospital.

Al perder sangre se debilito, estuvo bajo cuidados y terapias de recuperación, Draco fue de gran ayuda para ella, los dos fueron al funeral de su amigo, al término solo Draco y Pansy se quedaron a lo último, querían volver a estar los tres juntos como la familia que eran.

Pasaron meses para que terminara de procesar que el ya no estaría más, tenía que salir adelante, volver a empezar una nueva vida como siempre lo quiso. Se deshizo de todo, empezar desde cero. se dio cuenta de que tenía que buscar un trabajo, el ministerio fue la primera opción y la primera que desecho, se le daba eso de ayudar a los enfermos, aunque muchos no lo creían Pansy fue muy cariñosa. Sanadora en San Mungo sería lo mejor.

Al principio le costó que los demás magos vieran algo buena en ella, pero el tiempo y las acciones lo dicen todo, pasaron meses y se fue ganando la confianza de algunos, le tomaron cariño ella tuvo que cambiar algunas de sus actitudes aristócratas que le enseñaron desde niña. Se compró una casa con sus primeros sueldos y con la ayuda de Draco, siempre la apoyo en las decisiones que tomara. Se acostumbró a su nueva rutina y a su nueva vida.

Se detuvo frente a la lápida de piedra, la miro por unos momentos queriendo grabarse en la mente cada detalle, el viento hiso que unos cabellos negros se colaran por su cara, con un movimiento con la mano se los coloco detrás de las orejas. Metió una mano a su cartera buscando su varita, la saco y apunto al centro de la piedra, cerró los ojos y empezó a mover sus labios realizando un hechizo pero sin decir una palabra, con delicadeza su muñeca iba haciendo movimientos circulares, abrió sus ojos de nuevo vio como lentamente aparecía mágicamente una corona pequeña de rosas blancas, sus labios se curvaron haciendo una sonrisa. Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la lápida, su mano temblorosa se posó en el grabado: **Blaise Zabini**

Sintió como una lagrima se deslizaba desde sus orbes verdes hasta su barbilla, dejo que unas lágrimas imitaran el curso de la primera: "Ya han pasado más de 8 años Blaise, todo a cambiado, todo menos lo que siento, no sabes cuánto te extraño… cuanto te extrañamos, Draco finge que está bien que es un hombre fuerte, pero sé que el aun llora tu muerte al igual que yo… al término de la guerra todo lo que conocimos cambio… gracias…. Gracias por haberme salvado ese día, te amo, mi amor…" dijo en un susurro sin quitar la mano del nombre.

"No te han dicho que es de mala educación hablar de las personas cuando no están presentes": una voz bastante conocida con tono burlón, hiso que quitara su mirada su la tumba y la dirigiera a él. Vestido de negro como siempre, su cabello rubio haciendo juego con su atuendo, piel pálida y ojos grises que leían más allá de tu alma. "Y a ti no te han dicho que no debes escuchar las conversaciones ajenas" le respondió con el mismo tono que él.

El sonrió de lado ante la respuesta, se caminó a donde estaba su amiga, los dos cada 2 de mayo sin falta estaba ahí, ella siempre llegaba media hora antes de lo acordado, cada dos de mayo era un reencuentro de una familia que a pesar de los años jamás dejo de estar unida, el reencuentro de tres almas según ellas incomprendidas, el reencuentro del… trio de plata." Ya han pasado 8 años…"dijo pensativo el rubio, "qué rápido no crees, Draco" termino Pansy. Ambos mirando el lugar donde yacía muerto un buen amigo, una buena serpiente, un buen confidente, un amor…

Como todos los años, hablaron de lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas hasta el momento, bueno o malo, siempre estarían ahí para escucharse, se rieron un rato recordando viejos tiempos en el colegio, al principio fue duro recordarlo para ambos, él había sido una parte esencial de sus vidas, acompañándose hasta el final. Draco después de dos horas se fue del lugar, dándole una abrazo a Pansy y un beso cariñoso en la coronilla de la cabeza, también hiso una asentamiento con la cabeza a la tumba, en forma de despedida como lo hacía con su amigo, Blaise.

De nuevo se quedó sola, sumida en sus pensamientos recordando, y disfrutando, tan sumida que no se percató que alguien más había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba ella, una figura con saco negro y pantalón de satín del mismo color llego junto a ella sin hacer ruido, se detuvo a mirarla captando cada detalle de su rostro, seguía igual, piel pálida ojos verdes, labios rosados, una nariz perfecta, igual que ella, pensó.

"Ya han pasado 8 años y sigues viniendo… eres muy fiel algo que no se ve todos los días de los slytherin" voz grave pero suave, metió sus manos a los bolsillo de su saco, mirando la estructura de piedra sin hacer otro comentario. Pansy al escuchar esa voz se estremeció notablemente, la figura al ver la reacción de la chica sonrió. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, se encontraba en estado de shock, no podía creerlo, él estaba ahí, al que creían muerto, hacía más de 9 años que se había ido de hecho nunca se interesó por él, pero ahora que se aparecía así tenía curiosidad por saber dónde había estado. "Pasaba por aquí y decidí…visitar" una respuesta simple para Pansy pero para él, lo decía todo. "Muchos pensaban que estabas muerto… ¿en dónde te ocultaste todo este tiempo vaquero?" pregunto un poco impaciente aunque demostrando indiferencia. "Se nota que los muggles han influido mucho en tu vida" contesto astuto y divertido, "Quien diría que algún día escucharía a la princesa de slytherin decir una expresión muggle" comento más para sí mismo con un brillo en sus ojos azules, dedicándole una rápida mirada. "Y quién diría que yo vería el día en que volvieras del lugar donde te escondiste por 9 años" dijo con astucia la ojiverde. "Solo pasaba ya te lo había dicho… fue bueno volver a verte Parkinson" se despidió el ojiazul resaltando su nombre logrando que la susodicha le dirigiera una mirada. "Adiós… Nott" se despidió Pansy volviendo a estremecerse al escuchar su nombre viniendo de él, sus miradas chocaron azul y verde una combinación perfecta, sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundo sin saber que habían sellado un pacto silencios que los uniría para siempre, miradas que sin duda no volverían a ser igual a las de antes, miradas que serían los cómplices, miradas donde solo ellas sabían lo que les repararía el futuro, miradas que cambiarían sus vidas, miradas que harían un…nuevo comienzo. Para ambos.

Nott fue el que retiro su mirada azul de la de ella" Espero volver a verte" fue lo último que escucho decir al castaño sus miradas volvieron a chocar los ojos de el con un brillo parecido al que le vio a su padre un día, no sabía lo que significaba hasta ese día y se atrevió a ponerle nombre, amor… " yo también" Pansy no quito su vista de él, ella lo siguió unos su camino minutos después, dándole un adiós a la tumba y una mirada de ternura y cariño desde ese día no la miro más con amor.

Tal y como lo había dicho Theo se volvieron a ver, al principio se convirtieron en amigos después se tomaron cariño y por ultimo amor, ese sentimiento que ambos reservaron para el otro, Pansy después de conocer al hombre que le enseño a volver a amar, volver a vivir, maduro se convirtió en una mujer valiente, fuerte, astuta y sabia. 9 años después se convirtió en madre de una pequeña, Emily teniendo según ella una familia perfecta. 50 años más tarde un 2 de mayo iba de nuevo al lugar que la vio convertirse en alguien diferente atreves de los años, pero esa ocasión no fue a donde hace 50 años, ahora iba al otro lado del campo pero bajo el nombre de Pansy Nott, una mujer de 75 años va a dejar flores a la tumba de su ya fallecido esposo, Theo Nott. Hace dos años exactamente falleció, fue duro pero se recuperó sabiendo que algún día se volvería a reunir con él.

Y ese día tres años más tarde llego su muerte, fue tranquila, ocurrió mientras dormía, para ella ese sueño fue extraño pero a la vez el más esperado, vio ante sus ojos lo que hiso en su toda su vida, lo que fue de ella, su ultimo recuerdo antes de caminar a una luz brillante y sumirse en un sueño eterno, fue aquel día donde se encontró con Nott después de 9 años donde le volvió a abrir su corazón a alguien. Las buenas historias merecen ser contadas, y la vida de ella nos demostró ser fuerte, y valiente cuando nadie se lo espera, llena de promesas, sueños, esperanza y amor.

Eso es lo que fue de su vida, la vida de alguien que espero, de alguien que fue fuerte hasta la hora de su muerte, esa fue su vida, la vida de una Parkinson.

Fin.


End file.
